


Vuelta a las viejas costumbres

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [85]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Moving In Together, Non-Explicit Sex, Pets, Relationship Advice, Showers, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 77] Que incluso a sabiendas de despeñarse con sus decisiones, Gustav las lleva a cabo por Georgie.





	Vuelta a las viejas costumbres

**Author's Note:**

> Casi siento lástima por Bianca, pero como el GxG es vida... A joderse.

**Vuelta a las viejas costumbres**

 

Apenas cruzó el umbral de su departamento, Gustav recibió a Bianca en brazos, quien saltó enroscando las piernas en torno a su cintura y lo besó con fervor en los labios como si hubiera estado ausente un año en la guerra, y no dos semanas en LA y comunicándose a diario vía teléfono.

Aquel encuentro se completó con Gustav rodeándola con los brazos por la espalda, empujándola contra el muro y correspondiendo a su beso con la misma intensidad y añoranza que ella. A tientas se palparon debajo de la ropa, y Gustav no perdió tiempo en deslizar sus dedos por debajo del sostén y pellizcarle un pezón como bien sabía que a ella le gustaba. Bianca contraatacó con una certera succión en uno de sus lóbulos, y el empate se dio con un diálogo conciso.

—¿Cama?

—Sí.

Así que hicieron el amor, y después al terminar se quedaron retozando entre las sábanas arrugadas y olorosas a sexo.

—Dios, ni siquiera te pregunté qué tal había ido tu vuelo —dijo Bianca de pronto, riendo por su despiste—. Apenas te vi… No pude controlarme.

—Seh…

Con los dedos inquietos ante la necesidad de un cigarrillo, Gustav se conformó en juguetear con el cabello de Bianca, que si cerraba los ojos y se sumía en la fantasía, pasaba de rubio y a castaño rojizo, y en longitud se extendía hasta llegarle por lo menos a media espalda.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo igual.

—La cama se sentía fría sin ti.

—Vale, que en Los Ángeles hacía calor, pero te eché de menos por igual.

Sentándosele ahorcajadas encima de él, Bianca inició un segundo encuentro que culminó con ella tendida encima de su cuerpo y corta de aliento. Y después fue el turno de Gustav de una tercera ocasión, en donde tomó el mando colocando a Bianca sobre manos y rodillas, y embistiéndola por detrás.

Su reencuentro, si bien se basó en satisfacción física y complacer cada rastro de deseo por el otro, no estuvo exento de mimos y caricias tiernas, puesto que apenas recuperarse, se encaminaron a la ducha tomados de la mano, y ahí Bianca reclamó como suyo el papel de novia al tallarle la espalda y lavarle la cabeza con dedos ágiles en movimientos circulares y similares a un masaje que Gustav tanto necesitaba.

Bajo el chorro del agua caliente y agotado no sólo por las tres veces que habían hecho el amor, sino también por un largo vuelo alrededor del mundo en donde no había pegado ni pestaña, Gustav tuvo la impresión de que su alma también se lavaba, y que la culpa salía de su cuerpo y se iba por el drenaje, lejos, muy lejos de él para no atormentarlo más.

O al menos ese fue su pensamiento coherente con el que trató de convencerse que así era, pues en realidad lo único que visualizaba en la rejilla de la coladera era espuma y un puñado de cabellos que seguro pertenecía a Bianca. De culpa nada, y no sólo en el sentido metafórico bajo el cual había romantizado las consecuencias de lo que había hecho con Georgie en LA, sino también en el literal.

Abriendo y cerrando los puños, observando los finos hilos de agua que caían de sus dedos a ritmos desiguales, Gustav comprobó que carecía de culpa. Sin llegar al otro extremo de mostrarse jactancioso de lo ocurrido, era más bien como si estuviera bloqueado a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, y el resultado era un vacío interno del cual no sabía qué conclusiones sacar.

—¿Pasa algo? Te has quedado callado de pronto —comentó Bianca mientras se le pegaba a la espalda, con la esponja le tallaba el pecho—. No te veo, pero casi puedo adivinar tu ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah sí?

Tocándose entre las cejas, Gustav le concedió la razón a Bianca, y por voluntad propia aflojó los músculos faciales y se relajó.

—¿Quieres que hablemos del disco y de estas últimas dos semanas o-…?

—No hay gran cosa que contar —le interrumpió Gustav—. Ya todo te lo dije por teléfono. Y sigue en pie el reunirnos en dos semanas más para trabajar los siguientes dos meses en un borrador que Tom pueda editar al gusto de la banda. Casi no puedo esperar a que el tiempo pase.

—Y yo al contrario me muero de ganas de que eso no ocurra —murmuró Bianca, apoyando su mejilla contra un omóplato de Gustav y afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre su torso—. Me aburrí horrores sin ti. Y salí un par de veces con mis amigas, pero no era lo mismo. Ellas tenían a sus novios, y en cambio yo tenía un bote de helado en el refrigerador. Uhm, ¿Gus?

Repentinamente tenso, el baterista se aclaró la garganta. —¿Sí?

—¿Podemos tener una mascota?

—Oh…

La perspectiva, si no es que agradable, era también muy de su agrado. Gustav había vivido rodeado de por lo menos un perro en casa, y después con los gemelos y Georgie se había visto siempre envuelto en el cariño que sólo un animal podía ofrecer. Rosco era un encanto de perro con sus ojos sabios y morro negro que colocaba sobre el muslo de quien quisiera atención y mimos, lo mismo que los dachshund de Bill a los que de cariño llamaba ‘roedores lanudos’ más que por su nombre, y ni hablar de Maxi, que a pesar de su tamaño miniatura y escaso peso, era el rey indiscutible de la manada del mismo modo en que Georgie era la madre de todos ellos.

El que Bianca propusiera adoptar una mascota le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Desde años atrás Gustav había considerado la posibilidad de simplemente visitar un refugio de animales y adoptar el primer cachorro que se topara en su camino, pero la vida que llevaba se lo había impedido. A diferencia de Georgie, que llevaba a Maxi a todos lados consigo gracias a su raza pequeña, o Bill y Tom, que tenían como ventaja a sus padres o empleados de confianza a quienes encargarles del cuidado de sus mascotas cuando salían de la ciudad, Gustav no tenía a quién recurrir. Sus padres vivían lo suficientemente lejos como para que un viaje de ida y regreso fuera parte de un plan y no una decisión impulsiva, y Franziska tenía varios gatos en casa, que señoriales y dueños de su territorio no toleraban visitas caninas.

Gustav ya casi se había resignado a unos años más de no tener un perro propio, y su solución había llegado de la fuente menos esperada. Bianca hasta entonces no había dado señales de ser muy afecta a los animales, pero también era cierto que no había tenido oportunidad de ello, y Gustav se lamentaba del tiempo que habían desperdiciado sin sacar el tema a colación.

Olvidando lo que antes le mantenía abstraído, Gustav se soltó de Bianca y se giró para verla directo a la cara.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sé que es una gran responsabilidad, y que apenas tendrías tiempo para aclimatarte a su presencia antes de que volvieras a tener que salir del país, pero en verdad que odiaría pasarme los siguientes dos meses yo sola. Al menos si tuviera un poco de compañía… —Remató con un batir de pestañas y un pequeño puchero.

—Claro que sí. Adoptemos, compremos, no me importa —dijo Gustav con una sonrisa grande y franca que expresaba su emoción por un perro.

El baterista apenas su podía creer su buena suerte, y ya estaba haciendo planes de las mañanas que compartirían él y su perro (tendría que ser macho de preferencia, y castrarlo cuanto antes para que cogiera peso) al salir a correr, y otra salida más en las tardes, ya más apaciguada, en donde él y Bianca se tomarían de las manos y lo pasearían en un parque que se encontraba cerca. Se encargaría antes de marcharse en tener a punto su cartilla de vacunación, y concertar chequeos regulares con el veterinario para que al volver él de USA su perro siguiera tan sano como siempre. También de proveerle de todo lo necesario, desde trastes para el agua y la comida, así como un gran saco de croquetas para cachorro altas en proteína… A menos que decidieran ir al refugio y adoptaran un perro adulto, en cuyo caso modificarían un poco su dieta… Además, debía tomar en cuenta el jabón de baño, un cepillo para su pelaje, su colchón para dormir, o una casa, dependiendo del tamaño. Y Gustav estaba seguro de que podrían acondicionarle un espacio en ese armario bajo las escaleras que raras veces se utilizaba y-…

Construyendo castillos en el aire de los cuales creía él tener cimientos, Gustav se llevó un chasco doble cuando el agua perdió un poco de su calor y Bianca reveló a qué se refería exactamente con ‘compañía’.

—Estoy tan feliz, desde siempre quise tener un gato, pero mi mamá era alérgica a su pelo igual que lo fue una de mis compañeras de piso. Ya me había resignado, y en cambio ahora… ¡Oh, ya sé! —Exclamó entonces, ajena a la sonrisa congelada que permanecía en el rostro de Gustav—. Como mi cumpleaños está tan sólo a un mes de distancia, tomaré esto como un regalo anticipado.

—Uhhh…

—¿No te parece que el agua está un poco helada? —Tiritó de pronto Bianca, y con el labio inferior caído, Gustav asintió—. Ven, salgamos, o nos dará un resfriado, que los de verano son los peores.

Cerrando el grifo, cada uno se enfrascó en secarse con la toalla y después salir del cubículo. Mientras Bianca se enrollaba una segunda toalla en torno a la cabeza como turbante, Gustav le daba vueltas a su conversación de antes buscando una inflexión, cualquier pista que le hubiera revelado que la mascota en cuestión a la que Bianca hacía referencia era un gato y no un perro como él había supuesto en primer lugar, pero no encontró ninguna.

Tan sólo se había equivocado, y ahora ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás. No cuando Bianca hablaba de lo más animada de los posibles nombres que le pondría a su futuro gato.

—Nada pomposo como Mister Benedict o Lord Meow, pero tampoco tan bobo como Misifú, ni Pelusa. Tiene que ser algo con clase, pero a la vez tierno…

—Pero… ¿Un gato? La verdad es que te imaginaba más como una persona de perros —comentó Gustav de pasada, analizando las reacciones de Bianca por medio del espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos.

—¿Perros yo? Pfff, ni siquiera me gustan. En casa tuvimos algunos, por casualidad mamá no era alérgica a su pelaje —dijo con patente rencor en su voz—, y odiaba cuando era mi turno de alimentarlos y cambiarles el agua, ni hablar de cuanto tocaba recoger sus heces del jardín. Por eso es que me gustan los gatos, son más independientes; no hay que sacarlos a pasear, y son divertidos. Bueno, la mayoría… Los que tiene tu hermana en su casa son… Me detestan igual que ella. Nunca se me acercan cuando vamos de visita.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gustav se esforzó por recordar si alguna vez Bianca le había compartido esa preferencia por los gatos, o al menos su apatía por los perros, pero ningún ejemplo se le presentó. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de haber visto a Bianca tratando de engatusar a una de las mascotas de Franziska la última vez que habían ido ahí a cenar, pero había atribuido el interés a la raza, que se trataba de un gato más grande y peludo que el resto. Era la última adquisición de Franziska, un purasangre de Diox sabría qué raza, porque ahí donde Gustav identificaba las de los perros, era un total ignorante cuando se trataba de las de los gatos. Para él todos eran iguales, salvo por el gato calvo de los egipcios y nada más.

—No estarás teniendo segundos pensamientos, ¿o sí? —Inquirió Bianca, que para entonces ya estaba lista para salir y ponerse el pijama.

—No, yo, uhm… Dame unos minutos para pensarlo.

—Ok.

Recogiendo las prendas que se había quitado y dejado en el piso, Gustav la acompañó hasta su habitación, y cada uno se enfrascó en la tarea de vestirse para la noche.

Por un lado, comprendía esa necesidad de Bianca por compañía. Dos meses con él fuera del piso eran suficiente como para volver loco a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a la soledad, por no mencionar el tiempo que estaría ausente después cuando ya se enfrascaran por completo en el disco, y luego en la gira… Pero por el otro lado, a Gustav los gatos no le inspiraban ningún sentimiento salvo la inquietud de tener esos ojos claros clavados en la espalda y temeroso de cualquier artimaña que estuvieran planeando. Con los gatos de Franziska apenas si tenía paciencia, y porque eran de su hermana y ella los adoraba más que a su propia vida, pero de ahí a tener uno propio…

—Oye… —Atrajo Bianca su atención, ya vestida con un camisón corto tras el cual se le marcaba el contorno de la figura—. Si es un no, sólo dilo. Yo di por sentado que te gustaban los gatos porque te vi acariciar a los de Franziska, pero si no es el caso.

—No es que me disgusten, es tan sólo que prefiero los perros —dijo Gustav, pasándose el cuello de su camiseta por la cabeza y reacomodándosela contra el cuerpo. Sentado en la esquina de su cama, le hizo un gesto a Bianca, que pasó a ocupar el espacio libre sobre sus muslos—. ¿Tanto quieres un gato?

Bianca inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. —Sí… Me había hecho ilusiones durante los últimos días que estuviste fuera. Me convencí de que te parecería tan buena idea como a mí que, no sé, ya daba por sentado que mañana mismo adoptaríamos un pequeño gatito y seríamos felices con él en nuestra recién formada familia de tres.

—Vaya…

—Pero estará bien si no lo hacemos.

—No… Hagámoslo —se forzó Gustav a decir con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos.

—¿Seguro?

—Por completo.

—Pero-…

—Lo admito, un gato no es mi primera elección, antes preferiría un perro, pero no es para mí, sino para ti —dijo, y la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo. Bianca le correspondió abrazándolo, y plantando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que adoptemos un gato?

—Por supuesto —mintió Gustav—, será genial.

Y ‘genial’ fue precisamente todo lo que aquella decisión no fue…

 

El engendro felino que adoptaron en el refugio de mascotas pasó de responder al título de Inquilino 072 (el rótulo de su jaula) a llamarse Boris. No por algún Boris famoso, sino porque apenas apretarlo contra su pecho y aspirar su esponjoso pelaje blanco, Bianca declaró que tenía cara de Boris, aunque para Gustav más bien tenía cara de querer orinarse sobre los sillones… y no erró por mucho.

A tres días de haberle dado la bienvenida en su nueva casa, Boris ya actuaba como dueño y señor absoluto de sus dominios, acostándose donde le venía en gana excepto en la cama especial que le habían comprado precisamente con ese fin. De nada servía que Gustav lo bajara de los sillones, de la barra de la cocina o de la mesa del comedor y lo colocara en su cojín, porque antes de los cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta Boris en su lugar de antes y retándolo a desafiar su obstinación.

Bianca justificaba su carácter obstinado alegando que era apenas una cría de tres meses, y que ya se le pasaría en cuanto madurara, pero Gustav no contaba ni con el mismo amor ni con la misma paciencia que ella, y encontraba irritante cada pequeña acción del minino; desde su afición a jugar con las cortinas (hasta que logró descolgarlas), afilarse las uñas contra el sofá (y romper el tapizado en el proceso), maullar ruidosamente frente a puertas cerradas (por lo general, cuando Gustav estaba en el trono atendiendo sus ‘asuntos reales’),  vomitar su comida en la caja de la arena (y viceversa, dejar sus heces en el traste del agua), por no hablar de la ocasión en que había saltado a la cama vuelto un torbellino justo cuando Gustav y Bianca hacían el amor y les había dejado un par de rasguños como recordatorio del idílico momento.

Porque era el gato de Bianca y él había accedido a su adquisición, Gustav luchaba por mantenerse sereno y no demostrar cuánto le desagradaba su presencia (y la de sus pelos) en la casa, pero cada vez le costaba más, y conforme se acercaban al final de la primera semana que él pasaría en Alemania, su vicio por el tabaco fue en aumento hasta que en un mismo día pasó de fumarse dos o tres cigarrillos a fumarse casi la mitad de la cajetilla que por regla general sólo compraba los domingo en el estanco que se encontraba contra esquina de su edificio de departamentos.

Bianca no tardó en hacérselo notar, y Gustav masculló una excusa genérica de como el nuevo disco lo tenía estresado, omitiendo mencionar que no hacía ni cinco minutos que había encontrado a Boris durmiendo la siesta en su canasto de la ropa sucia, justo encima de su camiseta negra favorita, la cual ahora tenía un cuello de pelos blancos de gato.

Al hablarlo con Franziska, Gustav recibió un par de consejos valiosos de cómo criar a un gato y minimizar los estragos de su presencia que él llevó a cabo con un éxito moderado. Poco a poco Boris pareció entender lo que se permitía y lo que no dentro de su nuevo hogar, y para mediados de la segunda semana al menos se comportaba más como un gato civilizado que como uno vagabundo pretendiendo ser el reyezuelo de sus dominios.

Con Bianca encantada por su nueva mascota, y él bajando el consumo de sus cigarrillos, Gustav contaba los días restantes para volver a USA para volverse a encontrar con Georgie, cuando la propia Georgie rompió el pacto que habían hecho al separarse en el aeropuerto de darse esos quince días para reflexionar y le comunicó una noticia que podría traerle tantos beneficios como problemas.

—Ok, que no es más que un departamento con dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina-comedor-sala y recibidor en uno, y la cochera sólo tiene espacio para un vehículo, pero no tendríamos que pagar renta, sólo los servicios, que se reducen a lo básico porque no hay cable, y el servicio de calefacción está desconectado, pero bah, dudo que le demos gran uso en verano. Por lo demás parece ser que está en buenas condiciones, y seríamos los primeros inquilinos. ¿Qué tal suena?

Decidido a que aquello le requería por lo menos un par de caladas que le bajaran los niveles de estrés al mínimo, Gustav cogió su cajetilla de cigarros y el mechero, y se encaminó rumbo a la terraza. En el camino lo interceptó Bianca, pero Gustav se zafó de sus preguntas señalando el teléfono que todavía llevaba pegado a la oreja y movió los labios en una silente promesa de ‘más tarde’.

—¿Gus, sigues ahí? —Le presionó Georgie, que le había dado un par de segundos para digerir aquella noticia, pero Gustav más bien creía que iba a necesitar de por lo menos unas cuantas horas si es que ella esperaba de él una respuesta coherente.

—Sí, aquí estoy —carraspeó él—. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa…

—Ya, lo mismo me pasó cuando me llamó Bill para darme la noticia. Tampoco supe cómo reaccionar. Pensé que era el colmo que él se ofendiera por todas las veces que me molesté cuando usó mi plancha para el cabello sin permiso, pero resultó ser que en realidad quería hacer algo bueno por los dos, y… No ha errado por tanto, ¿no crees?

Gustav hizo un ruido con la garganta, que era lo más que podía hacer con el cigarrillo entre los labios y haciendo uso de su mano libre para encender el mechero sin que la brisa se lo apagara.

—Mira —dijo Georgie, y su tono de voz bajó un par de octavas—. Sé que no es la decisión más… prudente, dadas las circunstancias, pero por eso que no te voy a presionar para que te mudes conmigo. Me las puedo arreglar yo sola por mi cuenta en LA, que Bill ya me prometió prestarme su automóvil mientras estemos allá, y de todos modos el departamento está a diez minutos del estudio que han rentado, y a veinte de la casa de ellos dos, así que nada me pasará si decides que prefieres hospedarte en su cuarto de huéspedes.

—No me agrada la idea de que estés sola —enunció Gustav con cuidado, porque por ningún motivo quería poner en duda la capacidad de Georgie de cuidar de sí misma. Era más bien el miedo de que ella atraía la atención de otros hombres, y su estatus de fama ni era precisamente de ayuda… Además, a Gustav le costaba no velar por ella con el mismo celo de siempre, así que sus recelos estaban más que justificados.

—Entonces múdate conmigo —resolvió Georgie sin empacho—, o no. Es tu elección. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, necesito de mi espacio propio. Y prefiero mil y una veces pasar los dos siguientes meses en ese departamento por mi cuenta que volver a compartir techo con los gemelos. Nada personal, pero…

—Seh… —Le concedió Gustav, que a su vez se había acostumbrado a su vida independiente, y para nada le apetecía volver a aquellos años de hacinamiento de cuando los cuatro vivían en un departamento que no era la décima parte del que tenía en la actualidad—. Supongo que…

—¿Sí?

—Podría irme contigo, y… Es decir, uhm, ya hemos vivido juntos con anterioridad. No puede ser tan diferente a como era antes.

—Probablemente.

Dejando abierta la ventana de la oportunidad, era como marcaban ellos una línea divisoria imaginaria sobre la cual se escudaban, porque por supuesto que sería diferente. Todo un cambio radical como lo era el día de la noche. No en balde todas aquellas veces que habían compartido cuatro muros y facturas había sido bajo el pacto de pareja, no de simples amigos… E incluso en los contados periodos de tiempo que así se habían pretendido engañar, la farsa no se había mantenido por mucho tiempo.

«Y no olvides que ahora mismo es complicado, Schäfer», se recordó Gustav a sí mismo con severidad, pero entonces una segunda voz en su cabeza señaló lo obvio: «¿Y cuándo no lo ha sido?», poniendo así a prueba su habilidad para razonar y no sólo ser uno con la corriente que lo arrastraba río abajo a Georgie.

—Antes tendríamos que… hablar… y poner reglas… Límites —clarificó Georgie, disminuyendo la voz con cada sílaba hasta que la última palabra apenas fue perceptible para Gustav.

—Estaremos bien —prometió Gustav a pesar de no tener certeza de nada—. Será como…

Haciendo un recuento de épocas pasadas, Gustav no dio con ninguna memoria en la que no hubiera estado enamorado de Georgie, y por lo tanto, ninguna en la cual el estar a corta distancia no hubiera sido una situación de riesgo.

Gustav sabía que mudarse con Georgie a ese departamento que los gemelos les habían conseguido para su estancia en LA era como adentrarse a una primorosa estructura de papel con un cerillo en la mano, y Georgie era su chispa, que entraba en ignición al menor roce entre los dos. O tal vez Gustav era un pedernal, y buscar un único culpable era una soberana estupidez cuando la culpa de su atracción mutua (e incapacidad para contenerse) recaía sobre los dos.

—Por lo menos será reconfortante el tenerte cerca —murmuró Georgie—. No me había atrevido a albergar esperanzas de que accedieras a mudarte conmigo, y no lo haré hasta que estemos de vuelta en Los Ángeles, pero si llega a ser el caso… Gracias.

—¿Por?

—Por muchas cosas en realidad…

—Georgie, yo… Con respecto a aquello que-… ¡JODER! —Gritó Gustav cuando por el rabillo del ojo apreció a Boris escurriéndose desde el interior del departamento por la puerta entrecerrada hacia el exterior—. Estúpido gato.

Porque Bianca quería evitarle a Boris una muerte trágica si acaso era que caía desde el piso en el que se encontraban, había impuesto como regla el que el gato tuviera prohibido el acceso a la terraza, y para seguir esa orden tenía Gustav que salir a fumar cuidándose de que Boris no estuviera al acecho de escabullirse entre sus piernas como era su mala costumbre. Ya en más en una ocasión había hecho Boris el intento estilo Houdini de una fuga, pero en cada ocasión él o Bianca habían intervenido a tiempo para impedírselo.

Pero por supuesto, su suerte no podía ser infinita…

Con una velocidad que no iba acorde a su complexión física, Gustav colocó el teléfono sobre la primera superficie que encontró, y se lanzó sobre Boris, que con la cola en alto y erizada, se deslizaba como flecha.

—¡Boris! —Le gritó Gustav al gato, pero éste sólo aceleró su carrera desbocada, y de un brinco se encaramó en la baranda que marcaba los límites de la propiedad. Un movimiento en falso, y Boris se caería al vacío y hacia una muerte segura en la que seguro él sería el culpable por no haber cerrado bien la puerta corrediza por la que el gato se escapó.

Si bien no era la mascota que él hubiera deseado, detestaba sus costumbres, y ese pelaje blanco que se le pegaba a toda la ropa, Gustav tampoco no quería que muriera. Su desagrado iba más sobre la línea de torcer la boca cada vez que lo veía, pero de ahí a ser el causante de su prematura muerte… Por no hablar de la reprimenda que le daría Bianca, porque técnicamente era su culpa por no haberse cerciorado de que la puerta del exterior estuviera del todo cerrada.

—Boris, no hagas eso… —«Jo, y ahora le hablo a ese gato como si se tratara de un suicida en un puente»—. Vamos, Boris… Ven con, erm, ven con papá. Sé un buen gato y baja de ahí en este instante…

Chasqueando la lengua y buscando llamar su atención, Gustav se tensó cuando el gato comenzó a caminar sobre la extensión de la baranda, y alejándose de él se acercaba al costado del edificio donde más se sentía el viento. Con un peso que no superaba ni los dos kilos, Gustav ya esperaba verlo volar por causa de una corriente imprevista, y con el corazón en la garganta se preparó para lo peor.

Entonces y sólo entonces se detuvo Boris, y sentándose en sus cuartos traseros, volteó a verlo y maulló con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando quería comer.

—Sí, miau para ti también, Boris —dijo Gustav mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la baranda, y apenas tenerlo al alcance de sus dedos, sujetarlo con firmeza para que no se le escabullera. De experiencias pasadas a la hora de bañarlo era que sabía cuán escurridizo podía ser un gato si se lo proponía, y Gustav no estaba para errores bobos cuando de por medio estaba una vida animal y su propio pellejo si Bianca se enteraba de que había sido por completo por su causa.

Pegándose a Boris contra el pecho, Gustav deshizo sus pasos con una sensación de ligereza en el pecho, y que no era más que la adrenalina bajando.

—Gustav, ¿qué haces con Boris allá afuera? —Preguntó Bianca desde la puerta corrediza que conectaba al interior, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, sin problemas deduciendo la situación y lista para reñirle por su descuido.

—Toma —le entregó Gustav el gato en lugar de responder—. Casi me da un infarto por su culpa.

—Oh, exageras. ¿No es así, Boris? ¿Verdad que Gus está siendo un exagerado? —Acariciando al felino en la cabeza, el enojo de Bianca perdió fuerza, pero no del todo—. Pero eso fue peligroso. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cierres esta puerta del todo? Boris es apenas un bebé, y es curioso por naturaleza como cualquier otro gato, así que es nuestra responsabilidad velar por su seguridad.

—Ya, lo siento —se disculpó Gustav en el acto, que si algo había aprendido en todos esos meses de convivencia con su novia era a no replicar y de preferencia darle la razón—. Fue una distracción, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Menos mal que no pasó a mayores, eh, Boris. —Besando su cabeza peluda, Bianca suspiró con alivio—. Creo que este pequeñajo merece un premio.

—¿Por salirse sin permiso? ¿Y yo qué? —Gruñó Gustav—. Fui yo quien lo rescató de esa baranda a punto de caer al precipicio y convertirse en puré de gato.

Ignorándolo por completo, Bianca se dio media vuelta y entró al piso, cerrando con eficiencia la puerta corrediza y dejando a Gustav con la sensación de que su error había sido magnificado y que su acierto había no sólo pasado a segundo término, sino que se había disuelto en nada.

—Estúpido gato —masculló entre dientes para sí.

Irritado, Gustav ya estaba considerando fumarse otro cigarrillo para aplacar los nervios, cuando de pronto recordó que antes del incidente estaba hablando con Georgie, y que en el proceso había lanzado el cigarro que tenía en los dedos a Diox sabría qué dirección.

—Mierda… —Cogiendo su móvil de donde lo había colocado y lo apoyó contra su oreja—. ¿Georgie, sigues ahí?

Una risa fue su contestación. —Sí, ¿y qué diablos fue eso? ¿Quién es Boris?

—Es nuestro… Es el gato de Bianca —se corrigió Gustav, no tanto por lo intrusivo del ‘nuestro’, sino porque en verdad cada vez se sentía más desconectado del gato, y su retraimiento lo colocaba en un punto alejado en donde no quería nada que ver con él.

—Oh, y yo que pensé que era más del tipo de perros.

—Eso mismo creí yo, pero ya ves… —Dijo Gustav, cada palabra suya destilando el engaño del que se sentía víctima a pesar de que aquella confusión había sido culpa suya por asumir en lugar de cerciorarse de que así era.

—¿Y se llama Boris?

—Ajá.

—Es un lindo nombre. ¿Cómo es?

—Blanco, de ojos azules, y pelo largo que se pega a todas mis playeras negras como si se tratara de telarañas ultrapegajosas —gruñó Gustav, y de nueva cuenta la risa de Georgie alcanzó sus oídos—. No es gracioso.

—Hey, que se lo dices a la dueña de un perro negro que también suelta pelo al por mayor. Por eso que es Henning le tiene prohibido a Maxi el que se suba a los sofás, “porque va a ensuciar la tapicería” —remedó Georgie a su novio con una voz ronca y cargada de presunción—. Pero en lo que a mí respecta a su juego de sala, bah… ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene sofás blancos de gamuza? A veces hasta guardo sospechas que ni a mí me quiere sentándome en esas piezas acojinadas en exceso. Y de Maxi ni se diga, que antes prefiere su cojín especial que sus piezas rígidas y modernas.

—Tal vez debería enviarle a Boris y asunto arreglado.

—Lo dudo, Henning no es precisamente fanático de ninguna clase de animal. Y ya que tampoco ve con buenos ojos las plantas que he colocado en el balcón, ni mucho menos tiene debilidad por los bebés, sospecho que la vida ajena a la suya le tiene sin cuidado.

Aquella teoría, si bien era una cuyas bases habían establecido en una de las tantas noches que pasaron conversando en la cama después de hacer el amor, seguía siendo parte central de sus vidas a pesar del rompimiento. En paráfrasis de ambos, había tres grandes intereses universales para entregar amor incondicional: Los bebés, los animales, y las plantas. De los cuales podías sentir predilección, por uno, dos o tres. Para cada singularidad y combinación habían establecido una cierta personalidad que asignarle, y aquello les había tomado un par de horas, pero al terminar había quedado pendiente el caso de una persona que no sintiera debilidad, sino desagrado, por esas tres cosas. Georgie había dicho: “Tendría que tratarse de una persona mezquina, incapaz de sentir amor real”, y Gustav le secundó: “Espero jamás toparme con alguien así.”

El que Georgie hablara de Henning en términos de esa teoría le reveló a Gustav información suficiente para darle más forma al Henning que él iba conformando por su cuenta. Porque si bien Georgie se cuidaba de no mencionar aspectos negativos de su persona, en un par de ocasiones se había evidenciado al mencionar un detalle en apariencia sin importancia, pero que a Gustav por conocerlo mejor que la palma de su mano, había sabido interpretar por lo que era.

Al final del día, daba igual cuánto se empeñara en demostrar Georgie para él y para sí que lo suyo con Henning marchaba sobre ruedas, porque no era el caso, y Gustav lo sabía (y lo vivía) del mismo modo en que su relación con Bianca funcionaba, pero no era, ni por asomo, lo que alguna vez había tenido con Georgie. Las comparaciones, por odiosas que fueran, eran inevitables, y también tema tabú…

—Georgie, uhm, con respecto a lo de antes…

—¿Del departamento y vivir juntos?

—Ajá… —Gustav se pausó a la espera de una segunda participación por parte de Georgie, pero sólo consiguió silencio, así que continuó—. ¿Estará… bien?

—¿Y por ‘bien’ te refieres a…?

«Adecuado. Prudente. Sensato.» Una colección de sinónimos se sucedió uno tras otro dentro de la mente de Gustav, y éste experimentó una leve sensación de mareo por la abrumadora decisión que tenía ante sí.

—Ya sabes…

—Sí, ya sé —suspiró Georgie—. Pero además de lo que ya te expuse no sé qué más decirte. Vivir con Bill y Tom por dos meses no está en mis planes; acabaría matándolos por asuntos domésticos, y eso afectaría el disco.

—Y que lo digas —rió Gustav entre dientes.

—Así que yo me iré a ese departamento y… Si te me quieres unir eres bienvenido; si no, tampoco lo tomaré a mal.

Captando un cierto matiz, Gustav la forzó a terminar su frase. —¿Pero?

—Pero… —Volvió a suspirar Georgie—. Que deberíamos al menos de tratar de sobrellevar todo esto de alguna manera. Lo que pasó antes —y en ello aludía a los varios besos que habían compartido— fue totalmente un _faux pas_ del que nos convendría recuperarnos. Estamos a tiempo de enmendarnos, y… Aunque suene contradictorio… El distanciarnos no ayudará. Sólo contribuirá a hacer raro el ambiente entre nosotros, y antes muerta que permitir que Tom o Bill se den cuenta e intenten intervenir.

—Georgie…

—Y no me tienes que contestar nada ahora mismo —se apresuró Georgie a clarificar—. La invitación a que vivamos juntos es de una amiga a un amigo; nada más y nada menos que eso. Sin dobles intenciones. Así que cualquiera que sea tu decisión final, la aceptaré.

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —Vale. Lo pensaré unos días y te lo comunicaré después.

—Perfecto.

Compartiendo las fórmulas habituales de cortesía, cada uno dijo adiós y la llamada se acabó, dejándolos a ambos con la extraña sensación de encontrarse frente a una bifurcación en la cual sobre sus dos carteles se leía la palabra ‘Infelicidad’. Sin importar por cuál ruta decidiera él seguir, Gustav sospechaba que no terminarían bien. Era su karma después de todo; sufrir, y después consolarse porque podría haber sido peor.

Pero lo peor, por desgracia, todavía estaba por venir.

 

Más tarde en la semana le comentó Gustav a Bianca de la proposición de Georgie mientras los dos venían de regreso de una cena con amigos. Bianca iba un poco achispada en el asiento del copiloto, y en primera no comprendió a qué se refería el baterista.

—¿Pero por qué? Si Bill y Tom tienen espacio de sobra en su casa, ¿o no?

—Algo así. —Gustav había omitido mencionar sus arreglos habitacionales, donde el cuarto de Tom lo compartían ambos gemelos, dejando así el de Bill como un almacén para su cuantiosa colección de ropa, zapatos y bolsos. Y con Georgie en el único cuarto de invitados, Gustav había quedado relegado a la oficina-estudio donde había un sofá-cama que para nada era cómodo ni mucho menos beneficioso para su espalda—. Pero ella tiene razón: Somos demasiado mayorcitos como para vivir los cuatro juntos igual que lo hacíamos antes. Menos mal que ya no peleamos con sartenes y lanzando lo primero que estaba al alcance de nuestras manos, pero no por eso deja de haber roces. Georgie es más como yo, ordenada con sus pertenencias y además odia cuando las toman sin permiso. Es hija única y se nota —la justificó, y Bianca a su lado asintió.

—Me imagino. Tuve una amiga que era hija única y era como cualquiera otra dentro del grupo, pero más valía que no te metieras entre ella y su comida, porque antes te mordía un dedo que darte una probada de lo que estuviera en su plato. Compartir no era su fuerte.

—Georgie es más abierta al respecto, pero… —Narrándole a Bianca el incidente de la plancha para el cabello, así como otros tantos en donde el desorden natural que solía rodear a los Kaulitz se expandía a un radio de varios metros a la redonda, Gustav dejó bien claro por qué la bajista se resistía a compartir vivienda con ellos dos durante su estancia en LA.

—Y su desorden también te molesta. —Aquella fue una declaración, no una pregunta, que en la convivencia diaria había aprendido Bianca a adaptarse a las manías de Gustav que se centraban en el orden y la pulcritud. No a un nivel en el que se pudiera considerar como una patología, aunque a veces Bianca le tomaba el pelo asegurando que no era el fin del mundo si su colección de calcetines no estaba acomodada por color y largo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú al respecto?

—Yo… —Soltando el pie del acelerador, Gustav se forzó a mantener la vista clavada en la calle y en el tráfico—. Son varias cosas las que quiero.

—¿Sí?

«Estar con Georgie». —Que el disco sea nuestra prioridad y que estos asuntos domésticos no interfieran. —«Que Georgie no esté sola en ese departamento»—. También contar con mi espacio, que si tengo que pasar los siguientes dos meses por mi cuenta, al menos quiero estar confortable donde me encuentre. —«Tener privacidad, y nadie que controle mis entradas y salidas; independencia de acción y movimientos»—. Pero sobre todo, que tú estés de acuerdo con esto… —«Porque entonces así me quitas el peso de la responsabilidad por lo que pueda suceder entre Georgie y yo.»

—Oh, wow… —Bianca se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿Estás pidiéndome permiso para irte a vivir con Georgie?

—Sí. No. Es decir… —Agitado porque en realidad así era pero su orgullo de hombre le impedía rebajarse a ese nivel en donde le otorgaba poder por encima del suyo a Bianca, Gustav volvió a comenzar—. Eres mi novia, y tengo que ponerme en tus zapatos. No en vano a Henning estuvo a punto de darle un infarto cuando se enteró de que Georgie compartiría casa con Tom.

—¿Georgie y Tom? —Abriendo grandes los ojos, Bianca puso cara de haberse topado con un chisme grande y jugoso, pero Gustav no tardó en romperle la ilusión.

—Nah, nada que ver. —Que si bien Gustav no olvidaba que alguna vez Tom había tocado a Georgie por debajo del sostén en un retorcido regalo de cumpleaños, aquello seguía sin contar—. Pero Henning no lo piensa así, y Georgie ha pasado un mal rato tratando de convencerlo de que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es comprensible. Ellos dos son muy cercanos, y harían bonita pareja —dijo Bianca sin malicia alguna, pero el dolor que se instaló en el corazón de Gustav era real, y sus dedos se ciñeron con fuerza al volante—. Claro que yo no soy quien para juzgarlo; apenas si los he visto un par de veces a cada uno, y mucho menos al mismo tiempo.

Gustav gruñó. Incluso si a ojos de terceros Georgie y Tom era la combinación dentro de la banda que mejor lucía como pareja, eso no le restaba a los celos que le bullían en el pecho como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y arrasar todo a su paso. Haciendo acopio de paz interna, Gustav volvió al tema que le interesaba tratar con Bianca.

—Pero con respecto a que me mude con Georgie…

—Ve, por supuesto, ¿no? —Bianca, ajena a su confusión mental y emocional, dijo sin miramientos—. Así te librarás tú también de los roces que se dan con la convivencia rara. Ya antes habías vivido con ella, así que seguro que será volver a patrones conocidos y el estrés de la mudanza te será menor.

—¿Y no hay problema por ti?

—¿Pero es que debería haberlo?

Girándose hacia él, Bianca lo observó con un rostro que no reflejaba ni un ápice de desconfianza. Bianca tenía fe en él, en lo suyo, y en que aquello no les afectaría, pero no podría haber estado más equivocada… Y ni siquiera Gustav la habría podido prevenir, porque conmovido por aquel voto de credulidad de su parte, había hecho una promesa para sí de enfocarse en el disco y nada más. No en Georgie, no en su pasado compartido, y por supuesto que no en su presente incierto y futuro nebuloso. Sólo el disco, se juró a sí mismo, haciendo caso omiso de las voces en su cabeza que se burlaban de su ingenuidad. De haberles hecho caso, al menos habría estado preparado…

—No. Supongo que no.

Conduciendo el último tramo que los separaba de su edificio en completo mutismo, fue Bianca quien habló primero cuando bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron al ascensor.

—¿Sabes? Será genial que tengas tu propio sitio. Así cuando vaya a visitarte no tendré que sentirme cohibida por pasearme en pijama frente a Georgie. Ella también es mujer y entenderá lo delicioso que es ir por ahí sin un sostén.

—Ya, pero no es como si a ella le importara siendo nosotros tres hombres… —Presionando el botón de su piso, después Gustav procedió a contarle a Bianca viejas historias de los cuatro, y lo bien y mal que la habían pasado cuando se reunían, pero todo aquello con un énfasis especial en Georgie que contribuyó, no que a que en Bianca se despertaran sospechas, sino a que ésta apreciara la relación tan cercana que Gustav tenía con la bajista.

—En verdad que son los mejores amigos —dijo ya tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando esa charla los había llevado a la cama, y abrazados en medio del colchón, seguían hablando de lo mismo.

—Esa es mi ventaja: Georgie es mi mejor amiga, y Bill y Tom mis mejores amigos, sin distinciones, porque ellos odian a la vez que aman ser un ente separado.

—¿Uh?

—Es complicado de explicar, y tampoco es que valga la pena entrar en detalles al respecto… —Bostezando sobre la coronilla de Bianca, Gustav la apretó más fuete contra su pecho—. ¿Dormimos?

—Dormimos —confirmó Bianca, moviendo la punta de la nariz contra la clavícula de Gustav hasta dar con un acomodo beneficioso para ambos.

Como razonó Gustav con las últimas trazas de pensamiento coherente que le quedaron: Tal vez no eran perfectos como pareja, y tal vez no existía esa misma necesidad de dar y recibir amor como sucedía cuando se trataba de Georgie, pero Bianca era un buen sustituto… Que dicho así sonaba terrible, pero a la vez representaba más que eso, puesto que englobaba la capacidad que ésta tenía para hacerlo feliz, y proporcionarle una normalidad en su vida de la que siempre había anhelado, y que con la bajista se había visto insatisfecho.

No su culpa, ciertamente tampoco la suya, pero no por ello era menos cierto.

Y del mismo modo en que Gustav había llegado a aceptar que Bianca no era el gran amor de su vida como lo era Georgie (la quería, eso sí, a secas; más como persona que como novia), esperaba él que al menos su falta de crueldad deliberada le eximiera de un castigo por parte del destino que tanto parecía haberse ensañado con él y con Georgie.

De nuevo, nada más alejado de su realidad…

 

El último día que pasó Gustav en Magdeburg incluyó un almuerzo en casa de Franziska en donde se reunieron los cuatro, plus los padres de Gustav que viajaron específicamente para despedirse de él y desearle el mejor de los viajes. Si bien ellos se retiraron temprano, Franziska insistió en que Gustav se quedara un poco más para saborear de un postre que ella había preparado, y que por mal cálculo en su tiempo de refrigeración, no había podido servir a la hora para el resto de los invitados.

Esto, si bien sonaba de lo más normal tratándose de Franziska, no engañó a Gustav, quien interpretó correctamente las señales que su hermana le envió y que con claridad decían ‘necesito hablar contigo a como dé lugar, a solas’.

Excusándose para salir a fumar un cigarrillo en el jardín trasero y de paso revisar si el viejo manzano de Nana estaba floreciendo, Gustav y Franziska se alejaron de Bianca y Frederick para tener su bien merecida charla de hermano-hermana. Ya que el año pasado nadie se había molestado en retirar el fruto ni atenderlo durante el periodo de convalecencia de Nana, Gustav esperaba que estuviera en malas condiciones, si no es que indispuesto para la temporada que se aproximaba, pero para su sorpresa lo descubrió florecido y con los pequeños brotes de manzana ya formados y listos para producir fruto más tarde en el año.

Conmovido por aquello, Gustav apagó su cigarrillo y se dedicó a contar los posibles brotes con los que su hermana contaría para ese otoño, que si bien le iba y con su recién descubierta pasión por hornear ahora que contaba con una cocina amplia y un horno, seguro que haría pays de manzana para todos.

—¿A que es increíble? —Lo sacó Franziska de su abstracción al pararse a su lado y sonreír ante la vista del árbol que una vez más florecía—. Y no todo es gracias a mí; Frederick se tomó muy en serio la labor de honrar a Nana y a la casa que nos heredó al modificarla sólo lo necesario, y este manzano iba dentro del trato. Fue él quien insistió en no talarlo, y en protegerlo de los pulgones que lo habían infestado por no retirar a tiempo la fruta.

—Es increíble, Franny —se admiró Gustav, quien admitía no haberse sentido muy inclinado a aceptar a Frederick en su familia cuando Franziska les había anunciado de sopetón que se casaba casi de inmediato con alguien que nadie más que ella conocía, pero el tiempo le había corregido, y Frederick había demostrado no sólo ser el indicado para su hermana, sino que además se había incorporado al clan Schäfer como si desde siempre hubiera estado ahí.

—Lo sé, mi maridito es el mejor —le chanceó Franziska entrelazando su brazo con él de él y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro—. Oye…

—Y aquí vamos… —Murmuró Gustav mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, preparándose para un sermón.

Pero por el contrario…

—No hagas nada estúpido.

—¿Uh?

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Tú y Georgie bajo el mismo techo, por dos meses, y sin más compañía que la propia para distraerse… —Chasqueando la lengua, su hermana le estrujó con más fuerza el brazo—. Odio ser quien te lo recuerde, pero tienes a Bianca.

—Joder, Franny —intentó Gustav desasirse del agarre de su hermana, pero en vano. Franziska tenía sobre él un agarre de acero—. ¿Por quién diablos me tomas?

—Por humano —fue la simple respuesta de su hermana—. Y… te conozco.

—Fran…

—Déjame terminar, por favor —pidió ella, y tomando aire se preparó para ser franca con Gustav—. Va a haber heridos, y me temo que no serán sólo Georgie y tú los que terminen mal. Está tu novia, y también el novio de Georgie, con los que mantienen una relación que ni siquiera yo llego a comprender del todo. Tus razones tendrás para estar con Bianca y el mismo caso aplica para Georgie con Henning, pero si me permites ser honesta: Es como si por voluntad propia se plantearan fracasar, y, no sé…

Gustav suspiró. —¿Lo dices porque viviremos juntos los próximos dos meses?

—Por todo, en realidad. Es obvio que son infelices, y caer en la tentación de ceder a las viejas costumbres es muy fácil, Gus. Extremadamente fácil.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos animales movidos por el instinto y no dos personas racionales que pueden retomar su amistad justo donde la dejaron.

—El amor no obedece a ninguna racionalidad.

—¿Nos vamos a poner filosóficos? Porque la verdad es que no estoy de humor para eso.

Franziska lo soltó, y posicionándose frente a él, lo miró directo a los ojos. —A fin de cuentas, harás lo que te venga en gana y estaré ahí para apoyarte sin importar cuál o cuáles sean las decisiones que tomes, pero ten cuidado, Gustav. No es sólo tu corazón el que está en juego.

—Joder, Fran. Eres peor que un ave de mal agüero rondándome cerca —gruñó Gustav, a la par que un dedo frío le recorría la columna vertebral y le erizaba el vello de la nuca y los brazos.

—Tan sólo quiero estar equivocada contigo y con Georgie…

—Tranquila —dijo Gustav, dando un paso al frente y abrazando a su hermana—. Esta batalla la ganará la razón y no los sentimientos.

Y si bien aquella fue la expectativa bajo la cual al día siguiente se montó Gustav en un vuelo de doce horas directo a LA, la realidad a la que se enfrentó fue otra en cuanto puso un pie en tierra y se mundo se trastocó al reunirse con Bill, Tom, y sobre todo con Georgie, que apenas verlo cruzar a la sala de espera corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con los brazos.

Sin verbalizarlo, Gustav supo en el ahí y el ahora que sus resoluciones eran de papel, y que el fuego que corría entre él y Georgie las harían trizas.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
